happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Concrete Solution (Fan version)
Minttles drives his truck to the Happy Tree Cafe and manages to make it inside after some difficulty getting out of his truck. Har, the rollerblading waitress, delivers orders to the customers, which includes bacon and eggs to Minttles and pancakes with syrup to Guddles. While Guddles drenches his pancakes in syrup, Har pours some coffee for Minttles. He indicates that he'd like some sugar, but because the container is empty, Har has to get some more from the pantry. As Guddles happily chows down on his breakfast, he is awestruck upon seeing dozens of bags of sugar in the pantry. As to be expected, Guddles runs out of the cafe clutching a bag of sugar in his hands. Elsewhere, at a construction site on an unfinished bridge, Minttles, Nelson Muntz, and Jussy get ready for work. Nelson and Jussy punch their time cards, but Minttles has difficulty doing this. While Minttles and Nelson begin mixing cement, Jussy guides a truck, carrying numerous metal support wires, backwards. In the back of the truck, a particularly sharp wire moves ever closer to Jussy's eye. Meanwhile, Nelson tries to nail two boards together with a nailgun, but nothing comes out. He looks directly into the barrel of the nail gun and squeezes the trigger but still, nothing comes out. He finally realizes that it isn't plugged in. Upon plugging it in, a nail shoots out and hits Minttles in the back of the head. Minttles falls face down in the wet cement, and when Nelson's efforts to pull him out fail, he pushes Minttles further into the cement. He then smoothes the cement and leaves his hand prints before running off. At this time, Guddles comes running up, carrying his bag of sugar. He slips on the wet cement and falls face down on the ground, while the bag of sugar flies into a pile of bags of cement. When he gets up, Guddles grabs a bag of cement and hurries on his way. Nelson returns now and unknowingly pours the bag of sugar into a cement mixer. Back at Guddles' house, he puts a piece of cereal in a bowl and pours the bag of cement over it, still thinking he possesses sugar. After quickly eating the cement, his mouth becomes dry and twisted. He sees a glass of water and begins chugging it. Later, an ambulance sits outside his house, wherein Stone, the doctor, examines Guddles who lies on a gurney. Stone begins tapping a bulge in Guddles' stomach with a reflex hammer and lets out a triumphant, "Aha!" Back at the newly constructed bridge, a line of cars waits for Nelson to remove a barricade blocking the bridge. At the end of the line, just behind the truck with the metal support wires which have impaled Jussy's body in numerous places, Stone's ambulance pulls up. Nelson removes the barricade and opens the road. Everyone on the bridge cheers, but it begins to rain. The sugar in the bridge begins melting as the water hits it, causing cars to lose their traction and swerve or stop. The ambulance sways up and down as it moves forwards, causing Guddles' unstrapped gurney to roll back and forth. As Stone turns around to attempt to strap Guddles' gurney down, he slams into a car. Stone's head slams into the steering wheel where he is crushed, while Guddles flies out of the ambulance through the windshield. He hits Nelson and knocks him off the bridge, while Guddles grabs onto the railing for dear life. The concrete in Guddles' stomach begins weighing his body down, causing his lower half to fall off. His stomach is exposed and the concrete continues to pull down him down. Nelson lands on the road below and as he tries to get up, he is run over by Rarity and Bastion's van. Panicking, they get out and try to help Nelson, but upon finding his wallet they take his money and drive off. While Guddles struggles to keep himself from falling, his tongue touches the rail of the bridge. Tasting the sugar, he enthusiastically begins to lick the railing. Back on the ground, Nelson tries once again to stand up. This time a section of concrete falls on him, crushing his back. When the concrete falls forward to crush the rest of Nelson's body, we see that the piece of the bridge that fell was the piece that Nelson shoved Minttles into earlier. We cut back to Guddles who is still eating the bridge, now holding onto either side of the split bridge. Guddles eats the last section of the bridge keeping the two halves together, causing them to fall away from each other and tear Guddles in half. Guddles' stomach falls into Pierre's car which is driving on the road beneath, crushing Waltz. At the supermarket Pierre puts a bag of sugar in the shopping cart where Guddles' stomach sits. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images